En la Noche
by Aeren76
Summary: Después de descubrir algo que no sabía acerca de su hermano, Sam Winchester se siente inseguro, Dean encuentra la forma perfecta de recordarle que él es lo más importante en su vida. *Wincest*coda: Bad Boys 9.07* NC-17* Beteo por: AuraDark


Para Lucy

***Wincest*coda: Bad Boys 9.07* NC-17*Beteo por: AuraDark**

** En la Noche **

Han llegado hace un rato de casa de Sonny, en silencio, cada uno se dirige a su propio cuarto y deshace el bolso que han llevado con ellos. Dean aún no acaba de acostumbrarse a eso de tener un sitio fijo en el que dejar lo que no va a hacerle falta y siempre embute demasiado de todo en la vieja bolsa de lona, recuerda que cuando la compró, una tienducha de ropa de segunda mano perdida en un pueblo del que no recordaba ni el nombre, el objeto era de un intenso tono verde militar, con el paso de los años y los múltiples lavados el grueso tejido se ha vuelto suave y el color está bastante desvaído. Se sonríe al recordar las bromas que Sam le ha gastado con el transcurso del tiempo a cuenta de aquello. Mucho más práctico que él en ese sentido, a su hermano no le importa dejar atrás según qué cosas y desde luego, no se corta en llamarle nenaza por el apego con el que Dean cuida lo que tiene.

Sam. Se muerde un labio pensativo, mientras recapitula todo lo que ha pasado, la mirada un poco preocupada del menor de los Winchester mientras iba descubriendo retazos de un tiempo que no sabía que existía en su vida. Dean sabe que a cierto nivel, su hermano, ese codicioso, se muere de celos y de algo que es muy parecido a la inseguridad. Lo que ellos tienen, familia, sangre, lo que sea, es demasiado complicado y Dean no se engaña, Dean sabe, sabe que entre ellos aún quedan muchas heridas por sanar. Y también sabe que esos dos meses son exactamente lo que le ha dicho a ese cabezota, unos momentos que son como si le perteneciesen a otro chico, otro Dean, uno que podría haber sido, uno que fácilmente lo habría dejado todo. El único problema es que ese Dean no tenía a un Sammy esperándole y sí, quizás con dieciséis escapar de toda aquella presión fue gratificante, excitante, una aventura, muy diferente a las que tenía que enfrentar en su día a día. Pero desde siempre, en lo más hondo, Dean se sabía atrapado, no por las responsabilidades, sino por el amor que aquel niño de ojos dulces le inspiraba. Nunca, ni en mil vidas, hubiese sido capaz de renunciar a su Sam. Que aquel gigante idiota no lo sepa, después de todo lo que han vivido, le hace desear golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más próxima. Se ducha con rapidez, dispuesto a despejar el ambiente entre él y Sam.

Están entrelazados en la cama de Dean, lo único que les ilumina es la luz de la televisión a la que ninguno le ha prestado atención en toda la noche. Sam le tiene apretado con más fuerza de la necesaria, desnudo, sudado y con todo aquel cabello convertido en un lío sedoso del que adora burlarse casi tanto como hundir los dedos entre los mechones y apaciguarlos con toda la ternura que no es capaz de poner en palabras. Gruñe un poco al sentir la boca tibia y entreabierta de su hermano deslizándosele por el cuello. El suave mordisco viene a unirse a otros más que seguro luce sobre la piel. Sam está más táctil que de costumbre y por un instante, siente la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que es él, sólo él con quien está entre las sábanas. Juegan a luchar, buscando dominar al otro, los ojos de Sam, iluminados por la azulada estática que les baña, brillan tan oscuros como si fuesen negros. Es enorme y tierno, todo a la vez, le sujeta sin esfuerzo contra el colchón, las caderas sinuosas reposan a la perfección entre sus muslos y por un solo instante, Dean pierde el aliento ante la imagen de aquellos labios enrojecidos y tiernos de besos.

—¿Sabes que nunca voy a irme, verdad? —masculla al fin, odiándose por caer, otra vez, en el embrujo de aquella expresión de cachorro que el cabrón no duda en explotar cada vez que siente que nada más le resulta.

—Sí —asiente, con ese ligero deje que es inconfundible. Le sostiene la cabeza con firmeza, el puño apretando los cabellos de la nuca, que todavía están húmedos por la ducha y por todo ese ejercicio extra.

—¿Entonces? —insiste, arqueando una ceja. Sam sonríe de medio lado, ojos felinos y hoyuelos, es una combinación letal y lo sabe. Dentro, muy dentro, algo tibio se le derrite, y con un quejido ronco le obliga a abrir la boca para él. Sus lenguas se enredan en una danza lenta y sensual, dando y regalando un placer que siempre le había resultado esquivo hasta que se besaron por primera vez. A veces Dean cree que lo realmente sobrenatural es eso que le palpita en la sangre cuando toca a aquel hombre que se retuerce entre sus brazos, buscando más contacto.

—Hacía mucho que, bueno… —le confiesa una eternidad después, cuando de nuevo reposan aún aletargados por el sexo—. Empezaba a pensar que estabas cansado.

—Eres gilipollas —replica, empujándole hasta que ahora es él quien le domina, las manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza, dejándose caer contra la pelvis de su hermano, que le contempla con una sonrisa bastante más relajada que la que le ha visto en estos días—. Te me estás amariconando un poquito Sammy.

—¿Eso crees? —contesta, mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios—. Viniendo del tío que me acaba de echar un polvo eso ha sonado realmente interesante… Dean.

Se ríe a carcajada limpia un buen rato, los dos lo hacen, sin dejar de tocarse ni un solo momento. Permite que su lengua recorra ese espacio diminuto y privado tras la oreja derecha de Sammy, ése que sabe que le derrite en cero coma cero. Le escucha quejarse, nota como se eriza de pies a cabeza cuando le paladea, gimiendo necesitado, como si no acabasen de correrse como dos animales unos minutos antes. Dios, adora eso, esa necesidad incontrolable, inacabable, del uno por el otro. Si pudiesen podrían pasar la vida allí, dándole buen uso al colchón. Chupa con fuerza, marcando la piel dorada, suyo, suyo, Sam es suyo.

—No quería aprovecharme de ti —se burla entre besos, deslizándose por aquel cuello interminable que conoce mejor que el suyo propio. Le abre las piernas con una rodilla y mientras le mira a los ojos, acuna los testículos aterciopelados, sopesándolos, dejándolos rodar entre sus yemas, dándole una ligerísima idea de qué es lo que va a hacerle dentro de unos minutos. Esos hoyuelos diabólicos le dicen que Sam ha comprendido el mensaje alto y claro. Siempre fue el más listo de los dos, el cabronazo.

—¿Quién dice que no quiero que te aproveches? —musita alzándose sobre los codos, hambriento, buscándole la boca con avidez. Se funden en un nuevo beso, esta vez más impetuoso, más apasionado. Se estremece cuando nota los largos dedos de Sammy bajándole por la columna, hasta que esas manos enormes se abren, abarcarle el trasero sin esfuerzo. Cuando mueve los dedos un poco más arriba, no le sorprende encontrarse con una preciosa erección. El sonido de la piel húmeda al ser acariciada rivaliza en perfección con la expresión de pura lascivia que vibra en el rostro encendido de su hermano. Se pone de rodillas y sin ceremonias, le alza los muslos, obligándole a descansar las pantorrillas sobre sus hombros. Expuesto sin pudor, Sam es la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en toda su puta vida. Contiene el impulso de rugir de alegría porque sí, quizás han cometido muchos errores, y los que les quedan, pero están juntos, juntos, como debe ser.

—En ese caso, ¿Quién soy yo para negarte el gusto? —bromea, mientras roza con la yema del pulgar la entrada, lujurioso, observa el modo en que la sonrosada carne se abre para él, piensa devorarle una y otra y otra vez, hasta hacerle llorar de placer. Sam jadea, arqueando las caderas ante la delicada intrusión, tiene los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo y las facciones contorsionadas en un rictus sensual. Hunde la nariz entre los cortos rizos oscuros que crepitan bajo su aliento y en ese mismo instante, Dean decide perderse, olvidar. Por esa noche, se jura que no habrán más dudas entre los Winchester.

Aeren. 20/11/2013


End file.
